


Meet the Gal

by mylittlejaybird



Series: DC AU RP [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Meet the Family, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley brings home a new girlfriend but there's something.... off. Ian phones Jay, concerned. Jason patiently explains to him a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Gal

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for in-character ignorance toward a transgender character.

Ian was in the living room cleaning knives when the front door opened. Ashley came into the room, cheeks flushed and a large grin on his face. He stopped when he saw only Ian, but his smile didn't diminish in the slightest.

"Where's Jay at?"

"Something came up at work." Ian's eyes cut to try and see who was hiding in the hallway, then looked back at Ashley curiously. "Brought home a friend?"

Ashley just beamed wider and turned to grab the other person's hand, dragging them forward and wrapping an arm around their waist. "Ian, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Ian." Ashley leaned over and kissed them on the cheek. "She's my girlfriend."

Rebecca smiled, her teeth a bright flash against her dark face. "It's very nice to meet you."

Ian managed to smile and reply, but he couldn't recall later what he had said. Once Ashley and his girlfriend had gone into Ashley's room, Ian had his cellphone out and was calling Jason immediately.

"Hel-"

"Ashley brought home a...friend."

Jason blinked. "....And this warranted a phone call because... why, exactly?"

Ian chewed on his lip, suddenly feeling foolish. "...I don't think he, er... she, is who she says she is."

Jason arched a brow. "You don't think she's really his girlfriend?"

Ian laughed a little nervously, glancing toward the hallway and lowering his voice. "I think boyfriend, is more likely."

"...." Jason's silence was palpable, and Ian wondered if he'd said something wrong. Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did Ashley call her?"

"Uh, his girlfriend. But-"

"What pronouns did he use for her?"

"Pronouns?"

"Did he call her a she or a he?"

Ian fidgeted with a knife, replying quietly. "She."

"So why are you questioning her gender?" Jason's tone was patient, but Ian could tell he'd disappointed him.

"I..." Ian bit his lip hard.

"You didn't say it to her face, did you?"

"What? No!" Ian shook his head. "Of course not."

Jason sighed in relief. "Thank god for small favors. Okay look, I don't have time right now to discuss gender identity and shit with you right now, but follow Ashley's lead on this one."

"So you're saying she's-"

"A she. Christ Princess, Ashley is a boy regardless what clothes he wears. Does it really matter what body his girlfriend happens to wear?"

Ian hesitated, finally understanding where Jason was coming from. "No, you're... you're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you didn't know. I'm just glad you phoned so you didn't fuck it up in front of Ash or his gal."

"I... yeah." He leaned back against the couch, mind suddenly going over how badly he'd almost fucked up.

"I can hear you giving yourself a hard time from here. Ease up. Not like you've had a lot of experience with this. Just keep an open mind and, like I said, follow Ashley's lead."

Ian rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay. When are you going to be home?"

"Couple hours. Why?"

"He wants you to meet her too." Ian managed a small smile at that. Ashley didn't often bring girls home.

"I'll be there. Order some Chinese or something. Order a lot of it. Two teenagers are gonna eat twice as much."

Ian smiled. "Alright. Love you."

"Love you too Princess." He hung up.


End file.
